50 Ways to Tick Off Gabriella Montez
by writerchic16
Summary: Troy and Chad are bored during science class.  Unfortunately for poor Gabriella.


A/N: I'm in no way claiming this to be an original idea; I know lists like these have been done a million times in this section. But I was _really_ bored yesterday and, since I didn't have any other stories I felt like working on, I thought of this. Surprisingly coming up with fifty ways to annoy Gabriella did not take that much effort. I felt bad about just posting a list, so I made it into a story. But if you want to see the full list I put it at the end.

As is apparently custom with lists in this section, tell me your favorite numbers and I'll try to write one-shots out of them.

* * *

Troy tapped the end of his pencil on his blank notebook. He and his friends were in science class, and as usual he was bored out of his mind. The teacher was saying something about centripetal force, but all he cared about was the Tic-Tac-Toe championship he and Chad were playing. Chad was taking _forever_ to make his move. 

"Dude, it's not chess. Put your 'x' somewhere!" Troy said in a hushed voice, careful not to attract the teacher's attention.

Chad took time away from his turn to glare at Troy. "Keep snapping at me, and I'll tell you where to put your 'o' when it's your turn!"

"Okay, fine, just hurry it up," Troy whined, tapping his pen on his own notebook harder.

Before long, Gabriella leaned over and whispered, "Can you stop that, please? Some of us are paying attention."

"So? I'm not,": Troy retorted, enjoying the twisted look she got on her face.

Watching the pen go up and down, Gabriella pleaded, "Troy just stop…"

"Why, does it annoy you?" Troy asked in a mocking tone. She only narrowed her eyes at him and clenched her fists, looking like she might rip the pen out of his hand.

Tempted to see if she would, Troy continued with his tapping. Though before he could, the teacher turned to them. "Is there a problem, Mr. Bolton and Ms. Montez?"

"No, Ms. Turner," Troy and Gabriella chorused. Troy groaned to himself at the interruption and returned to the game.

Chad wrinkled his brow. "What was that about?"

"Nothing, just seeing if I could get a rise out of Gabi," Troy shrugged.

Chuckling, Chad finally put an 'x' on one of the spaces. "Give it up, man. Gabriella _never_ loses her temper."

Troy thought about what Chad said all through the game. When he won it and Chad slammed down his pen in disgust, Troy suggested, "Want to do something else?"

"Like what?" Chad mumbled, obviously not open to the idea of losing at Tic-Tac-Toe again.

Sliding over his notebook, Troy wrote:

50 Ways to Tick Off Gabriella Montez

A List Made by Troy and Chad When They Were Bored in Science Class

"Dude, it's a brilliant idea," Chad grinned, then grabbed his own pen. "But I can't read that. _I'm_ writing this list."

50 Ways to Tick Off Gabriella Montez

A List Made by Chad and Troy When They Were Bored in Science Class

"That's better," Chad remarked.

Noting how Chad put his name first, Troy rolled his eyes but didn't say anything. "Let's start it then. Now, from personal experience we can list…"

1. Tap your pen really loudly while she's trying to pay attention to something.

"But that's something you can do to anybody," Chad protested. "Let's think of Gabi-specific things. Like…"

2. Take her book away from her while she's reading it.

3. Or distract her by dropping a heavy object.

4. Or by making funny faces.

Troy laughed. "That's a little obvious, don't you think?"

"It's not a list of 'Least Obvious Ways to Tick Off Gabriella Montez,'" Chad pointed out.

"True," Troy agreed. "In that case…"

5. Tell her there's a science test the next day when there really isn't (or vice versa).

6. Tell her there's drama club rehearsal when there really isn't (or vice versa).

7. Tell her she's going to be late for class when she still has five minutes left until the warning bell.

8. Steal her science notebook and then laugh when she goes crazy looking for it.

9. Ask her "what time is it" when she's studying, and when you have a watch on.

10. Distract her when she's studying. Period.

11. Turn your music really loud when she's rehearsing her lines.

12. Go over to her house and de-alphabetize her humongous book collection.

13. Break into her locker and spray everything with shaving cream. Or at least mess it all up somehow.

14. Write a fake script and switch it with the one she has to study. Could also be a good prank on Sharpay, if you think about it…

15. Follow her around school singing "Breaking Free" at the top of your lungs.

16. Sit in her seat in class and don't move. No matter how much she says it's her seat.

17. Get some random kid to sit in her seat at the science club lunch table. Then tell her he's always been there.

18. Knock her backpack to the ground, then tell her it was her fault.

19. Tease her about how smart she is.

20. Poke her non-stop while she's trying to pay attention in class.

21. Tell her that they're not letting juniors in the science club/drama club next year.

22. Tell her that Sharpay sings better than her.

23. Convince her to sit at the cheerleaders and jocks table, then have everybody else tell her she can't sit there.

24. Tell her that your invisible friend is sitting in the one empty chair left in the classroom.

25. Grab her test before the teacher hands it back and change the grade to a 55.

26. Announce over the school PA system that "Gabriella Montez is desperately in love with Troy Bolton."

"Chad!" Troy exclaimed. "You can't do that. And why me?"

Laughing, Chad answered, "Oh, come on. She is so in love with you."

"She is not. And I'm not in love with her," Troy objected.

Chad raised an eyebrow. "I never said you were."

27. Have Troy Bolton kiss Sharpay Evans right in front of her.

28. Or just have Troy Bolton go around kissing every girl he sees, except her.

Troy rolled his eyes and turned the page. "I would _not_ kiss Sharpay. Or every girl I see. I'm writing this list now."

"Ok, fine. Just tell me what you think and I'll write it, 'cause I still can't stand your handwriting," Chad told him,

29. Break all of her number 2 pencils. Then put a pile of freshly sharpened ones on your desk and refuse to give one to her.

30. Declare that it's "Free Hugs Day," put your arms around her and refuse to let go.

Chad scoffed. "Right, and you're not in love with her."

"Shut up," Troy retorted.

31. Tug at her hair during class, and when the teacher yells blame it on her.

32. In the middle of a crowded hallway, yell, "No, Gabriella, I will not kiss you!"

33. Ask her if she's pregnant, then walk away.

34. Hide an alarm clock in her locker and set it to go off during lunch or free period.

35. Hide her play script. Really well.

36. Tell her you hid her script in the janitor's closet then lock her in there.

37. Tell her that Taylor has a new best friend, but that you'll be her new best friend. And then act insulted when she says no.

38. Tell her that Taylor made out with Chad. Then laugh when Taylor yells at her for even thinking such a thing.

"Hey, you don't think that Taylor would kiss me?" Chad argued.

Smiling, Troy replied, "Why, you want her to?"

"N-no…" Chad trailed off, realizing he'd been tricked. "I mean…why wouldn't any girl kiss me?"

Troy chuckled. "Nice save."

"What are you two _doing_?"

The two looked up to see Sharpay leaning over. Straining to get a look at the page, she explained, "You've been chuckling non-stop for the past twenty minutes!"

Lowering his voice, Troy answered, "Okay, but you have to promise not to tell Gabi or Taylor."

"Sure!" Sharpay exclaimed, always open to gossip.

Chad showed her the current page they were working on. "It's a list of fifty ways to annoy Gabi!"

"Oh, that's fun!" Sharpay squealed. "Are you going to do any of them?"

Shrugging, Troy answered, "We don't know yet. Maybe, if we're bored enough."

"I see you're only on thirty-eight," Sharpay noticed. "Need help?"

Troy raised a surprised eyebrow, then shared a "why not" look with Chad. "Sure."

"Okay!" Sharpay replied, grabbing the notebook from Chad. "Let's see…"

**39. Ask her if she bothered to get dressed when she woke up that morning.**

**40. ****Mess up her hair right before she applies hairspray.**

**41. Tell her that drama club isn't taking place in the auditorium, then don't tell her where it's actually being held.**

**42. After gym, switch her clothes with a revealing costume swiped from the drama club.**

**43. Scribble all over her carefully organized science notes.**

**44. Then rip them out and fling them all over the school.**

**45. Spread the rumor that Troy Bolton is going out with Sharpay Evans.**

**46. Spread the rumor that Gabriella Montez is going out with Ryan Evans.**

**47. Have a whole long conversation with her, then act like it never happened two seconds later. **

**48. Tell her she has spinach in her teeth when she doesn't.**

**49. Tell her that the principal wants to see her **_**immediately**_** and don't tell her why.**

Troy and Chad stared at Sharpay with newfound respect. "Wow," Chad breathed. "You've got an evil side, Sharpay. I like it."

"Hah, Gabriella would _freak_ if she thought she had to go to the principal's office," Troy laughed, pointedly ignoring number forty-five.

They chatted about what number fifty could be when Troy felt a poke on his shoulder. To his horror, he realized it was Gabriella, who was leaning over in her seat. "What are you doing? You keep laughing."

"N-nothing!" Chad exclaimed, while Sharpay hid his notebook under his seat.

Noting that and giving an annoyed huff, Gabriella retorted, "Well, stop it. Ms. Turner keeps glaring at you."

"We will. Soon," Troy promised.

Once Gabriella turned back to the lecture, the three widened their eyes with realization at the same time, grabbing for Chad's notebook.

50. Act like you and her closest friends have a secret.

* * *

Okay, to make it easier on you guys, here's the whole list:. 

50 Ways to Tick Off Gabriella Montez

A List Made by Chad, Troy, and Sharpay When They Were Bored in Science Class

1. Tap your pen really loudly while she's trying to pay attention to something.

2. Take her book away from her while she's reading it.

3. Or distract her by dropping a heavy object.

4. Or by making funny faces.

5. Tell her there's a science test the next day when there really isn't (or vice versa).

6. Tell her there's drama club rehearsal when there really isn't (or vice versa).

7. Tell her she's going to be late for class when she still has five minutes left until the warning bell.

8. Steal her science notebook and then laugh when she goes crazy looking for it.

9. Ask her "what time is it" when she's studying, and when you have a watch on.

10. Distract her when she's studying. Period.

11. Turn your music really loud when she's rehearsing her lines.

12. Go over to her house and de-alphabetize her humongous book collection.

13. Break into her locker and spray everything with shaving cream. Or at least mess it all up somehow.

14. Write a fake script and switch it with the one she has to study. Could also be a good prank on Sharpay, if you think about it…

15. Follow her around school singing "Breaking Free" at the top of your lungs.

16. Sit in her seat in class and don't move. No matter how much she says it's her seat.

17. Get some random kid to sit in her seat at the science club lunch table. Then tell her he's always been there.

18. Knock her backpack to the ground, then tell her it was her fault.

19. Tease her about how smart she is.

20. Poke her non-stop while she's trying to pay attention in class.

21. Tell her that they're not letting juniors in the science club/drama club next year.

22. Tell her that Sharpay sings better than her.

23. Convince her to sit at the cheerleaders and jocks table, then have everybody else tell her she can't sit there.

24. Tell her that your invisible friend is sitting in the one empty chair left in the classroom.

25. Grab her test before the teacher hands it back and change the grade to a 55.

26. Announce over the school PA system that "Gabriella Montez is desperately in love with Troy Bolton."

27. Have Troy Bolton kiss Sharpay Evans right in front of her.

28. Or just have Troy Bolton go around kissing every girl he sees, except her.

29. Break all of her number 2 pencils. Then put a pile of freshly sharpened ones on your desk and refuse to give one to her.

30. Declare that it's "Free Hugs Day," put your arms around her and refuse to let go.

31. Tug at her hair during class, and when the teacher yells blame it on her.

32. In the middle of a crowded hallway, yell, "No, Gabriella, I will not kiss you!"

33. Ask her if she's pregnant, then walk away.

34. Hide an alarm clock in her locker and set it to go off during lunch or free period.

35. Hide her play script. Really well.

36. Tell her you hid her script in the janitor's closet then lock her in there.

37. Tell her that Taylor has a new best friend, but that you'll be her new best friend. And then act insulted when she says no.

38. Tell her that Taylor made out with Chad. Then laugh when Taylor yells at her for even thinking such a thing.

39. Ask her if she bothered to get dressed when she woke up that morning.

40. Mess up her hair right before she applies hairspray.

41. Tell her that drama club isn't taking place in the auditorium, then don't tell her where it's actually being held.

42. After gym, switch her clothes with a revealing costume swiped from the drama club.

43. Scribble all over her carefully organized science notes.

44. Then rip them out and fling them all over the school.

45. Spread the rumor that Troy Bolton is going out with Sharpay Evans.

46. Spread the rumor that Gabriella Montez is going out with Ryan Evans.

47. Have a whole long conversation with her, then act like it never happened two seconds later.

48. Tell her she has spinach in her teeth when she doesn't.

49. Tell her that the principal wants to see her _immediately_ and don't tell her why.

50. Act like you and her closest friends have a secret.


End file.
